FFFFFF
#FFFFFF has joined the game Owner Steve: Welcome! #FFFFFF: Hi! CONSOLE: Unable to achieve autosave Retrying in 5 seconds Owner Steve: What? CONSOLE: Autosave retrying attempt 1 2 3 CONSOLE: Unable to autosave;exit; #FFFFFF: I think I know what's wrong, I've had this problem before as a server owner. Owner Steve: Isn't it just a problem with the autosave files? #FFFFFF: No. Owner Steve: What is it then? CONSOLE: Successfully made #FFFFFF Owner At this point, I knew that this white guy wasn't what I thought he (she?) was. Steve: WHAT? HOW DID YOU GET OWNER???? Owner #FFFFFF: Executed command: /execute repeat kill @e _______________ The last part was totally glitched out. The server glitched for a few seconds, then stopped. My hands were shaking. My computer was spurting out weird error messages like an out-of-control printer. They all said: [@(#*_!)*@(&#_-01-91829java.#FFFFFF.IO Exception 2 ERROR I got out my self-made control pad and tried to delete the server files. It didn't work. My computer finally stuttered and crashed. I got out my phone and texted my friends. They said that they had seen the 'white guy' before they got kicked. He was totally white but when he sneaked he turned purple. I tried to call the server company but my calls weren't even starting before it said: 'NUMBER NOT AVAILABLE'. Suddenly, my laptop turned on and loaded the BIOS menu. I tried to use it to clear my data but instead of clearing it, I saw a sudden white flash on the screen. Before I knew it, everything was black. When I came to, I saw some weird green and orange text. I felt weird. I felt like I was some sort of digital piece of code. I reached out for one of the numbers to find that I couldn't reach out. Then I realized that I was inside the code of Minecraft. I saw a large, round button with a cross on it. I instantly realized that this was the close button so I closed the file. Then I saw #FFFFFF. He was indescribable. I couldn't see him clearly but what I did see was that he was rearranging the code to some strange thing I had never heard of. He saw me. He changed shape to form some words. They said: 'Face me. You will never get out of here. You are trapped in this code forever.' 'You will be my slave. You will wreak havoc among worlds. Nothing can stop you.' At this point I felt a bit shaky and dizzy. 'Be loyal to me. Those who are not will perish. Now...' 'ARISE.' Afternote by Windy I walked into Steve's house. He wasn't there. I had just been on his server when someone became the owner and crashed the server. So, being logical, I checked the server files. One file had a strange name. It said, 'Go to Minecraft/null/' So I did. And immediately wish I hadn't. I clicked the file open, only to become unconscious. When I woke up, a figure that looked extremely similar to the weird hacker/owner guy appeared. He suddenly changed shape. He now formed words that said: 'Ah, how nice. Another slave.' 'Your friend has already been enslaved. So, naturally, you should be next.' 'However, I have decided not to turn you into a slave.' He seemed to like the word 'slave'. 'You may go free with news of your friend. He has been turned into a mere piece of code on his laptop. You might now know him as...' 'Null.' I had heard stories of Null. A hacker, griefer, and all-round creepy guy. But I never knew he was real. 'Well, you are scared. Not to worry. He, as hundreds before him, are now delving into people's worlds, putting things like clichè redstone torches and signs saying 'Null'. People's world chats will soon have messages such as 'Help Me. I am trapped.'' 'People will be scared out of their wits. They will pay for sending me to this horrible world. They will pay.' 'And, when this is finished, they will all be sucked into their computers to become my minions.' I blacked out again. I woke up in Steve's house, thankfully, in the real world. I now knew of what was behind the mystery of so many computers crashed, games glitched out and several others. I walked home and messaged my other friends who were Minecraft mystery-solvers. They were excited. They wanted to go to Steve's house but I told them that nothing good would come out of it. We started spreading the true tale. Anti-#FFFFFF groups sprang up everywhere. I was still wondering what the world had done to have to 'pay'. Then I realized. It must have been some master coder at Mojang who got sacked and was now exacting his revenge. I blacked out. BREAKING NEWS Two boys have been found missing from their homes. No traces or evidence of kidnapping have been found. However, the laptop has been found out to have crashed. Police will further investigate their homes. JUST IN: -Breakdown on the 172 eastbound -Reports of sightings of Null increase rapidly -No more porcelain cups are allowed [[Category:Moderate Length Pastas] Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Supernatural